Who's Killing the Toons?
Cast * Gonzo - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Fozzie Bear - Baloo (LA) (The Jungle Book)((2016)) * Kermit the Frog - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Miss Piggy - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Scooter - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Hooded Killer - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Surly (The Nut Job) * Beaker - Buddy (The Nut Job) * Rowlf the Dog - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * Dr. Teeth - Kin Kuijira (Grojband) * Lew Zealand - Roger Rabbit * Swedish Chef - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Animal - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Steve Martin - Genie (Aladdin) * Camilla the Chicken - Flip (Pet Alien) * Statler - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) (2017) * Waldorf - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) (2017) * Penguins - Minions (Despicable Me) * Skeeter - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) Transcript * Flik: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Shenzi: No! For your next feat, you die! (Shenzi fires a cannon, decapitating Flik, and Flik's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Shenzi places a water sack on the scene) Flik's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Danny: Flik died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, THE GENIE OF THE LAMP, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Genie: "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Sawyer (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Flip jumps on Flik's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Baloo: You know, the last time a toon died was... * Genie (interrupting): Excuse me? * Baloo: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Genie: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock things out of your mouth?! * Danny: Wow, Genie's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Puffin) (Puffin waves at them) Later * Baloo: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Shenzi: (Right up at the door) Hey, Baloo? Why did the bear turn red? * Baloo: I don’t know, stranger. * Shenzi: Because he was em-BEAR-rassed! * Baloo: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Shenzi: Then how about this? Because I fucking STABBED YOU! (Shenzi stabs Baloo in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Baloo: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Lumiere: See? I told you the bear was gonna die on stage tonight. (Lumiere and Cogsworth laugh) * Baloo: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Cogsworth: You're an ambulance. (Lumiere and Cogsworth laugh again, and Baloo is dragged offscreen by Shenzi and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Danny: (Minions roll Baloo's dead body away) First Flik, now Baloo. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Sawyer: Don’t say that name, Danny. * Danny: OOOH, Sawyer's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Sawyer's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in R! (Puffin walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Puffin? * Puffin: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Danny: We need to talk about Marina's death. * Puffin: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Danny: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Toon Babies Flashback * Baby Danny: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Baloo: Let’s question Danny's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Puffin: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Marina: What a nerd. * Baby Sawyer: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Marina: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Sawyer) * Baby Danny: Yikes! Marina, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Marina smacks Danny) * Baby Baloo: NANNY! MARINA'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Danny: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Marina beats up Baloo, and Marina gets hit in the back by Danny with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Toon Babies agree and drown Marina in the pool) * All Toon Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Puffin: You killed my sister?!? * Danny: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Marina's come back from the grave for revenge! * Puffin: Oh, Marina will have her ''revenge… (Puffin reveals himself to be Marina, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Danny and Sawyer: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Marina:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Danny) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Sawyer: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Marina: Here it comes! Showtime! * Flip: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Marina: You can’t shoot me! Aliens don’t even have fingers! (Flip fires an arrow, which runs through Marina's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Genie behind her) * Genie (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Flik.png|Flik as Gonzo Baloo Jungle Book 2016.png|Baloo as Fozzie Bear Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg|Danny as Kermit the Frog Sawyer-0.png|Sawyer as Miss Piggy Puffin in The Swan Princess.jpg|Puffin as Scooter Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Hooded Killer Surly.png|Surly as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Buddy in The Nut Job.jpg|Buddy as Beaker Mr. Peabody in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Mr. Peabody as Rowlf the Dog Kin Kujira.png|Kin Kujira as Dr. Teeth Roger Rabbit in the Roger Rabbit Shorts.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Lew Zealand Heimlich in A Bug's Life.jpg|Heimlich as Swedish Chef Stitch in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg|Stitch as Animal Genie-aladdin-4250844-354-498.gif|Genie as Steve Martin Flip.png|Flip as Camilla the Chicken Lumiere in Beauty and the Beast (2017).jpg|Lumiere as Statler Cogsworth in Beauty and the Beast (2017).jpg|Cogsworth as Waldorf Despicable-Me-Minions thumb10.jpg|Minions as Penguins Marina pebble penguin.jpg|Marina as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Justin Quintanilla